


The Surprise

by Ace_in_the_Hole



Series: Tentacle Funs [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Feral Behavior, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_in_the_Hole/pseuds/Ace_in_the_Hole
Summary: Based on a series of art pieces by @mai_tresanFeral Yellow needs relief but Blue is making her wait for a little surprise.





	The Surprise

“Yellow Diamond is requesting to dock, my Radiance.”

Blue glanced over from her collection of hovering monitors and sighed.

“Yes. I am aware.”

Her hand ship was had already docked hours ago. Now, another joined in, orbiting closer to the lone station with intent to board. Blue cast it a glare before returning to the screens. Below, a planet rotated around the small sun, surface red with veins of grey and black.

“Send in the extraction team. I want a full report by next rotation.” Blue brought her hand over the screen, typing in a few commands before moving to another. A large data display took up her view as she leaned back in her chair. “Where is that deep surface scan?”

“Right here, my Diamond.”

Her Pearl saluted before projecting the needed file from her gem. 

Blue nodded. “Thank you.”

“Blue!” A static choked image flashed up on one of the monitors. Yellow’s tone was cold. “I know you can hear me. Let me board.”

Without even looking, Blue reached out and muted the new screen. “Not yet. I’m almost done here.”

Anger took over Yellow’s face as she raged in silence on the other side of the call. There was a bright light as she let lose a bolt somewhere into her unsuspecting crew. Fangs barred, fists crackled with energy, and eyes glowed in rage, yet Blue kept working. 

“If I let you on now, I’ll never finish.” She flicked her gaze to the fuming Yellow, grinning. “You know how you are.”

Still fuming, Yellow sneered back. Blue saw her mouth something but didn’t fully catch it with the sound turned off. The screen then went dark.

“Are you sure that is wise, My Diamond?” Blue’s Pearl looked out the windows at Yellow’s ship as it hovered closer. “Last time she broke in. We had to replace the entire docking unit.”

Blue shook her head, cracking a smile at the memory. “She’ll wait. Don’t worry.”

Her Pearl bowed, watching the golden hand circle the station. Blue found the file she was looking for and sent it out to the necessary teams. Now all she needed was a quick chat with the research unit and send their results along. 

“Prepare my private chamber. But don’t worry about the restraints.” Blue licked her lips, wondering if she even had time to finish her work. “I’ll be along shortly.”

“At once, My Diamond.”

With her Pearl gone, Blue felt down along her gem to her stomach, hand lingering before her legs. Yellow would have to wait, especially after their last conversation.

\---

“A surprise!” Yellow paced back and forth in front of her command chair, glaring at the floor as if it had all the answers. “She said she had a ‘big surprise’ yet makes me wait!”

Her Pearl had long stepped out of the way and now stood against the far wall. “I’m sure we will be able to dock at any moment, my Diamond.” 

In response, Yellow kicked one of the hologram stations, sending pieces of it across the floor. Her Pearl tensed, wisely deciding not to help cheer up her Diamond after all.

“She knows how serious this is. We both do.” Flexing her claws, Yellow slashes against the wall of her ship, easily cleaving through the metal. “Yet she has me wait!”

Unable to do anything, Yellow’s Pearl started listing off everything her Diamond was breaking as the raging fit continued. In the end there was smoke rising from the console and the chair had been left cracked in half.

“Yellow…”

A calm voice broke through the storm of anger. Yellow turned, glaring at the screen that had just appeared.

“You can board now. I’m ready.”

A growl in response. Yellow stomped over, leaning down into the monitor. “Finally. And I trust that you are prepared.”

Blue grinned back. “I hope you are as well.”

Trembling with excitement, Yellow showed her teeth, raising her hand to guide her ship toward the docking site. Systems connected and she walked over to stand on the teleport platform, waiting for the sequence to finish locking the ship to the station. Glancing over her shoulder, she nodded at her Pearl.

“Sorry for the mess. I’ll be back in a few days.”

Yellow teleported away, leaving her Pearl staring at smoking rubble and destroyed panels. The loyal servant let out a sigh.

“Not a problem, my Diamond.”

\---  
Blue lay in her private room, legs up along a long couch she had built for their games. Several beds had already been destroyed, so she opted for something less constricting and easier to fix. The mattress and pillows had been re-imagined as a pile on the middle of the floor. Fixing her hair around her shoulders, Blue had already phased off her clothing and waited for the tell tale signs of the eager Diamond’s footsteps. She didn’t have to wait long. 

Not wanting any of the other gems to see them like this, more heat cycles were paired with long periods of the Diamonds isolated. Guards and soldiers were called away, technicians sent to work on other station. Blue grinned at the idea of her court seeing a feral Yellow stomping down the hallway. What would White think? The door slid open, claws gripping the side to force it along. Yellow’s eager face emerged from the hallway, the Diamond already breathing hard.

“Why did you make me wait so long?” Blue teased, tossing her hair loop over her head to fully expose her chest.

The door was yanked shut. Yellow wasted no time, walking straight up to Blue without a hint of foreplay, only a low snarl. Her golden eyes glowed over Blue’s naked offering and she licked her lips, hands trembling.

The Diamond fell upon Blue, claws snatching up her arms as her lips went straight for her supple neck. Blue closed her eyes, laughing at the sheer enthusiasm. A tongue against her, Yellow’s warm breath tingling her skin. She leaned back, falling onto her back against the couch as the other Diamond lay on top of her. Tender lips soon turned to fangs. They sunk into her neck, giving just enough pressure before pulling away. Yellow let out a shaking exhale.

“You taste so good.” The praise came out in a deep growl.

Blue smiled, more than happy to be pinned down under the powerful Diamond. Another bite graced her neck and she trembled, feeling claws dig into her arms at the same time. Along a thigh, something needy and wet pressed into her and she closed her eyes.

“And you feel so good.” She whispered.

They had long worked out how rough Yellow could allow herself to be. Blue did miss the shy moments when the feral Diamond pulled back, unsure about her strength, asking for consent. But now roaring confidence was pressing into her and she couldn’t have wished for more. Yellow shifted her grip, settling her nails into Blue’s shoulders and she worshiped along tender skin. Each mark the fangs left, Yellow left a parting gift of her tongue, moving down to Blue’s chest. 

Hunger slated for the moment, the eager Diamond nuzzled against the azure gem there, giving it a short kiss before resting her face between Blue’s breasts. 

“Having fun?” Blue wrapped her arms around Yellow, petting her messy hair.

“Mmmm.” Light purring growled out from the pleased Diamond.

Blue leaned down, kissing Yellow. Then she tensed, giving a friendly push. Forced away from her prize, Yellow frowned, wondering if she had done something wrong.

“Look at you.” Blue forced a cold tone. “Still in your armor, dusty from your flight over.” She lifted her head. “And look at these marks. I won’t be able to see anyone without my hood on for weeks!”

Worried, Yellow reached out, gently taking Blue’s chin in her hands. A shudder as Blue leaned in to the touch. Her faux seriousness melted into a pleased grin before both of them burst out laughing. Yellow gripped tighter, letting her claws scratch along Blue’s cheek. 

“You’re so good with them.” Blue muttered out, too lost in the sensation.

Yellow grinned, her fangs on full display. She had left several marks along the neck and shoulders and she beamed with pride at each. Gently, she extended a finger, the long nail poking into Blue’s neck. Blue let out a long sigh, leaning into the sharp end. The others against her face curled and she bit her lip, eyes closing . Felling her urges returning, Yellow exhaled hard, staring at the form before her.

“Are you ready?” Blue opened her eyes, keeping them narrowed as she licked against Yellow’s other fingers. “For your surprise?”

Gaze lighting up, Yellow nodded. She tensed as Blue’s tongue trailed over her hand. Their eyes met.

“Good. Then switch off your armor.”

Without hesitation, Yellow’s form shimmered and he sat naked. Blue took her hand, kissing it before leaning forward.

“Now lay back.”

Yellow glanced behind her. “Don,’t – don’t you want to use the leash?” She lay back as hands forced her down. “At least tie my arms?”

Blue’s glowing look gave nothing away as she grinned. “No.” Her head bowed and she kissed Yellow’s gem. Small sparks flared up, tickling her lips. “Now just relax.”

Yellow trembled, wrapping her arms around Blue as the Diamond moved lower. Tender hands stroked her breasts and chest as she weaved her own fingers through soft hair. Yellow couldn’t help but smile as she was taken care of. Her teeth dug into her lower lip when Blue reached between her legs, carefully stroking along her eager, uncoiled tentacle.

“Oh, so excited already.” Jolts of electricity flowed along the length of the appendage.

Writhing against the couch, Yellow wanted to dig her claws into Blue again, force her down against the floor. But she forced herself to wait. Slime dripped from her need as fingers pet along the length.

Blue smiled down at the cute, glowing tentacle. “It’s so lonely though.” She leaned close, lips tracing the tip as she gazed up at Yellow’s flustered expression. “It needs a friend.”

Yellow scratched the surface of the couch, nails biting deep. Two more tentacles emerged from behind Blue, one slithering over each shoulder toward Yellow’s open legs. All the while, Blue trailed her hands down the trembling thighs before her. Her glimmering limbs wasted no time introducing themselves. The feral Diamond let out a whimper as they coiled around, joining with Blue’s mouth.

“B-Blue! Aaaa!” Head flying back, Yellow tried to catch her breath as Blue’s tentacles stroked along the base of her grooved appendage. “You- you should have said something. How long did you wait?”

Blue gave a parting kiss to the dripping tip before her, gazing up. “Long enough.” She licked her lips. “But it was worth it to see the look on your face.” 

Mouth open and eyes wide, Yellow let herself fall into the back of the couch as tentacles wrapped around her own. Wet muscles flexed from the base to the tip, each coil slathering back and forth, smooth against rough. Blue closed her eyes, humming from the unique sensation of both their cycles meeting in such a glorious way. Her other two tentacles wrapped around Yellow’s legs while she rubbed her hands up along the flustered Diamond’s chest.

“You feel perfect, Yellow.”

Unable to respond other than heavy breathing, Yellow arced her back. Electricity sparked between their two forms, fading out as Blue rested against Yellow’s chest, her hair full of static. She traced the outline of Yellow’s gem with a finger. Her tentacles loosely wrapped around the body under her. Yellow smiled.

“My turn.” 

Energy now coursing through her, Yellow rose up and dragged Blue up with her, pinning her against the nearby wall. Her eager game had just begun. Gripping rough, she pressed her lips into Blue’s neck, revisiting the marks she had left there. All the while the throbbing appendage between her legs slithered against the inside of Blue’s thigh.

Trapped, Blue pawed back, her form trembling from the desperation. Slowly she let her tentacles coil up Yellow’s arms, along the back and around the neck. Fangs dug into her skin she tensed, her needy limbs following along. Yellow flinched, now wrapped up. Yet she kept grinding against Blue. They both slid down the wall, Yellow breathing hard as she pinned Blue down, still desperate. She only paused when something curled around her tentacle. She glanced down. Blue’s own needy appendage has emerged and now both lengths were slithering over Yellow’s, quivering at the sparks of electricity.

“Rrrr.”

Yellow snarled, feeling her limbs grow weak from the stimulation. All her want for control and power quickly faded as Blue spoke.

“I have an idea, sit up.”

Yellow shook her head, barring her teeth and she released again. Her claws scored the ground on either side of Blue in a mix of frustration and ecstasy. 

“N-no.” She hissed. “More. I want more.”

The tentacle around Yellow’s neck tightened, cutting off her pleas. At the same time, two others forced her arms behind her, wrapping around the wrists with a gentle, wet squeeze. Yellow growled, still laying weak on top of Blue from her last release.

Blue was blushing, taking heavy breaths between words. “See? I told you we wouldn’t need the handcuffs.” She tightened the grip on Yellow’s neck playfully. “Or the leash.”

Barely able to struggle back, Yellow let herself be pushed back until she sat up, leg open. Blue shifted closer, placing her own legs over Yellow’s thighs until their breasts touched.

“Comfy?” Blue exhaled, her voice a low whisper. 

Yellow fought against her restraints, turning her head away when another tentacle slathered against her cheek. Between her legs, she felt the sensation again as Blue’s appendage wrapped around hers. Hands caressed along her shoulders.

“Good Yellow, nice and easy.” 

Snarling, Yellow jerked forward to bite into Blue’s shoulder, but as soon as her teeth met skin, she was shuddering, barely able to think straight. In euphoric defeat she rested her head there instead, nuzzling into Blue’s hair. The tentacles continued to praise her, one coiling around her leg with another still snuggling against her face. 

Blue scooted her butt closer, allowing the limb between her legs to fully embrace Yellow’s. Having tamed the feral Diamond, she closed her eyes. Yellow moaned into her neck

“I want to touch every inch of you.” Blue sighed, turning her head to rest against Yellow’s. 

Keeping the hold around Yellow’s wrists, Blue sent her other three tentacles to explore whatever they wanted. Soon Yellow felt one force its way between her lips, another along her back moving lower, and the final slithering between her breasts. She gave in, fully allowing Blue to do anything she wanted. Her glowing, ribbed tentacle coiled among Blue’s as they vied for a grip on the other.

Blue kept wrapping the feral Diamond up, leaving her as wet and hot as her tentacles. Not once, not twice, but three times they both felt release, taking turns between moans and trembling to keep each other upright. In the end, Yellow was purring between Blue’s breasts when they both fell to the floor again. Weary, she glanced up when Blue giggled.

“Don’t worry.” Blue coiled Yellow up, pinning the Diamond’s arms along her torso. “I’m far from done.”

Yellow struggled against the slimy coils, knowing she could break free but buying her time. Her eyes flashed as she grinned, fangs showing.

“Neither am I.”


End file.
